


The Irresistible Call

by Justlovemyslash



Series: The purrgil made us do it [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate universe - no Hera/Kanan, Alternate universe where Ezra is of age, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kanan not blind pre season 3, M/M, Masturbation, Purrgil made us do it, Sex Pollen, Sexy Times, inappropriate use of bacta gel, innapropriate use of the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justlovemyslash/pseuds/Justlovemyslash
Summary: The Ghost drops out of hyperdrive into a large swarm of purrgil.  Unfortunately, the purrgil are in heat and mating.  The purrgil's heat is affecting our two favorite Jedi.  Thankfully they have each other.  AKA Your basic 'sex pollen' story but in space. Note:  I'm new to slash writing so comments are helpful.  Also new to SW universe, so I think a shower is called the 'fresher?  If not, Ezra's in the shower.





	1. Its been a long time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ballista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballista/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story has been edited to remove any mention of Kanan/Hera. Alternate universe where they are not interested in each other.
> 
> It was just too weird to have Kanan/Ezra do it on Hera's ship.
> 
> Oh, and they do a lot of it. Heheheh

Kanan woke up hard. Harder than he had been in a long, long time. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, he was still a young man after all. But this morning felt different. His body felt tense, his heart racing.  
  
He was a Jedi knight now, and the Jedi were celibate, he told himself as he fought the urge to slide his hands across his overheated skin. Thank the universe that a strong connection to the Force gave most Jedi the strength and peace of mind to suppress their sex drives. It made being celibate much easier. Sometimes Kanan wished that he had remained innocent. It was easier to give up the pleasures of sex if you had never experienced them, he imagined. But that space ship had already sailed, and sailed quite a few times, so those sensual experiences were part of who he was now. He closed his eyes and reached out for the Force, looking forward to the serenity the Force provided.

"Passion, yet serenity." He recited the mantra he learned as a young Jedi.

Kanan inhaled sharply as he was overwhelmed with a new wave of lustful cravings. He was aching for touch, even if if was just his own hands. He clawed his fingers into his bedding, as he tried again to calm himself.

It didn't work.

Usually when he meditated he imagined a ink black sky filled with stars. But like his body, his mind betrayed him, too. All he could see when he closed his eyes was his padawan Ezra.

He was tortured by image after image of the young man scrolling through his mind. They weren't all erotic but some of the most innocent images of him made his heart pound and his skin flush hot all the same. He tried to take a cleansing breath only to realize that he could now, somehow SMELL him.

Some rational part of his mind questioned this sudden spike of lust but it was quickly silenced by his long ignored body's needs. He needed to touch, to scratch, oh gods to fuck something so much that he cried out in frustration.  
  
He shoved the corner of a spare pillow into his mouth and bit down hard as he finally relented. He touched himself everywhere, caressing every inch of naked skin. Scratching, pinching, gently tickling his hot flesh with his fingertips, he was soon shaking with need. He clenched the fingers of his left hand in his hair as his right wrapped around his cock.

His rational mind made one last attempt to break though the haze of his lust. "Something is wrong," he thought as the fingers tangled in his long hair pulled sharply, trying to shock himself back to control. The pain only spiked his need and he gave up all hope of stopping this, whatever it was.   
It felt like an eternity since he had felt this desperate, this needy. Had he ever felt this much before, he wondered as he tried to slowly stroked himself.

If he was going to indulge this one time, he should go slow. Even as a younger man Kanan had the same iron will he had now, and he had always been able to savor these moments, draw out the pleasure. His partners had loved him for that, he remember with pride. 

But the slow, soft touches didn't satisfy him and he could feel his frustration growing. He needed more. Needed it, now. He deserved it, his mind screamed!He had sacrificed so much, denied himself so long.   
He tightened the grip on his cock, fucking into the tight fist of his fingers over and over but it wasn't enough. He pulled at his hair desperately, pinched his nipples, bit hard on his lip but he couldn't come. Gods he couldn't stand it!

"KANAN!!! I need you up here!! We dropped out of hyperspace into the largest swarm of Purrgil I've ever seen. There must be hundreds of them. And they are...well..they appear to be mating." Poor Hera sounded panicked. She had always hated the purrgil. 

  
Kanan's rational mind roared back to life and he used every ounce of self control he had to move his hands off his body, digging his fingers into the mattress beneath him. Everything he was experiencing made sense now, and he felt somewhat relieved, but no less amorous. Somehow, though his Force connection with all lifeforms he was being affected by the swarm of mating Purrgil.

He laughed at himself as he activated the comm again, calling Hera's private channel.   
"We need to get away from them, Hera. I think, somehow, the Purgills are...affecting me."

"Affecting you? Affecting you how?" Hera questioned.

Kanan thanked the universe the private comm channel before he confessed "I woke up harder than Mandalorian steel. And I can't seem reach the Force to get myself under control."

There was a long pause before Hera responded. She was probably having a good laugh at his expense. "So if you are 'affected' by the purrgil's mating, what about Ezra?"

Kanan suddenly felt like a very bad master. He had been too busy fantasizing about the young man to worry about how he might be affected.

"Kanan, I just got a call from Zeb. He is worried about Ezra. He's been in their fresher for a long time and he's making some pretty desperate noises."

To be continued... 


	2. Jedi sexuality - Lesson 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking the path of the Jedi requires quite a significant sacrifice, Ezra discovers. But the Force and his master are there to guide the young padawan.

During one of their first lessons, Kanan had nervously explained to Ezra that the Jedi were celibate. After Erza recovered from his obvious shock, Kanan had explained the reasons for the sacrifice. Kanan always had a way of explaining things that made everything sound so reasonable. Except for that whole "there is no try" business, of course.

But Ezra was just fourteen at the time. He was worldly but sexually innocent so he was full of questions. His master, realizing Ezra never had a father to consult, bravely answered all of his young padawan's many questions as a blush reddened his handsome cheeks. His voice was clear and steady but he avoided looking Ezra in the eyes.

"Am I allowed to touch myself?" Ezra had asked bluntly, trusting his master not to judge or mock him. The question showed how much Ezra trusted his master but Kanan had seemed a little shocked at first. He took time and considered his padawan's question. "Please say yes." Ezra had thought silently. Otherwise the path to becoming a Jedi seemed impossibly difficult.

"At the Jedi academy we were just told that we could not touch each other, and they left it at that." Kanan explained. "But I wanted you to understand what was expected of you. Celibacy is not easy, it takes discipline and requires a lot of sacrifice. Many padawans and Jedi have left the order because of this, so I understand if it is too much to ask."

Ezra had considered his master's words carefully and nodded his head in agreement. Becoming a Jedi was more important than anything to Ezra and it seemed like a reasonable sacrifice.

Kanan had also told him that the Force would help calm his urges.  Despite his age, Ezra had never had a strong sex drive.  He was completly inexperienced except few the normal sticky fumblings with himself.  So giving up sex seemed reasonable at fourteen.

But that was before. Before he had seen death, lost his family and friends. Before he had become a man and his desires for his master had consumed him.  Of course he fell in love with the one man he could never have.

Kanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ezra, I love to torture him so. ;)


	3. Hard to be good when its so good to be hard

Ezra woke up hard. Harder than he had ever been before. And he was unbearably hot, his body covered in a layer of sweat. He immediately knew something was wrong.

He was overcome with a need to go to Kanan. He wanted to crawl into Kanan's warm bed, run his hands all over his skin, make him cry out his name.

He shook his head to clear it, as he did what Kanan trained him to do and reached out for the Force. It had never failed to calm him.

It didn't work.

He actually felt more arroused after trying to connect with the Force than before.  Giving up the fight, he reached down, sliding his hand into his undershorts to touch himself. His thoughts drifted to his master as his fingers wrapped around the hot, hard flesh.

Most mornings when he woke up hard and couldn't calm himself he would just shower before his roommate woke. He thanked the universe Zeb had already woke and left their room, because Ezra didn't know if he would have been able to make it to the shower today. Today was different. He had only stroked himself a few times, but he was already trembling with the need to come.

Ezra loved caressing himself to completion cocooned in the warmth of the shower. Since he had agreed to abstain from sex as a Jedi padawan, it was his only release. Giving up sex didn't seem like a huge sacrifice at the time, but some days it seemed hopelessly difficult.

Today was one of those days.


	4. Despirate

Kanan's POV - continued from Ch 1

"Kanan, I just got a call from Zeb. Apparently you aren't the only one affected. Ezra's locked himself in their 'fresher and is making some pretty interesting noises."

Kanan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to get control of himself so he could go help his padawan. As always, he reached out to the Force for strength. After a few cleansing breaths, he was able to tap down his lust and think logically again.

"Poor Ezra." He thought as he jumped out of bed and took the galaxy's fastest, coldest shower. He only took time to pull on an undershirt and his pants, leaving the shirt untucked to somewhat hide current state of arousal.

Kanan was a well disciplined Jedi knight with years of experience governing himself and the damned Purrgil had left him nearly undone. Worst of all, he was so distracted he completely forgot about Ezra! His poor padawan was so young, so inexperienced, he was probably a complete mess right now. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Ezra felt like was losing his mind. He'd been desperately stroking himself for what felt like forever with only brief relief. He'd come twice in his bed and once in the shower only to face a new wave of lust stronger than the last.

He rested his head against the wall of the shower and braced himself for round four.


	5. Exhaustion

Ezra was on the crest of his fourth orgasm when Kanan gently knocked on the refresher's door and called out for him.

"Ezra, its me. Are you ok?" Kanan's voice was tight with worry.

Ezra couldn't speak. He was so close, so close. His entire body tensed and his legs shook. The skin on his cock was so sensitive that touching himself burned, but he couldn't stop fucking into his tight fist. 

To his right, Kanan Forced open the shower door and a wave cool air washed over his flesh, making his skin goosebump. He turned his head, looked in his master's eyes and came. 

Blackness enveloped him as he collapsed to the shower floor.


	6. Hold me

Thankfully, Kanan had managed to grab Ezra before he fell to the floor of the refresher. If not, he could have easily been hurt. He scooped the young man up in his arms and hugged him tight to his chest. He'd carried Ezra before, easily, he was a waif as a boy. But now he was a young man, taller and heavier. He couldn't help but notice the changes in his body holding him like this. His arms, his chest, his legs now covered with lean, corded muscle.

Kanan set him on Zeb's bed and swaddled him with a large blanket to cover the temptation of his body. Then he grabbed a towel and started drying Ezra's long shaggy hair. He loved Ezra's crazy hair, he thought as he fluffed his long locks with the towel. As a padawan, Ezra's hair should be shaved short but Kanan loved it long. It suited him. When his hair was dry, he pulled Ezra into his lap and looked down into his pretty, sleeping face.

Ezra's eyes slipped slowly opened and looked up at him. He could see tears beginning to well as a look of fear and confusion came over his face.

"What's happening to me?" Ezra asked as a tear spilled from his beautiful blue eyes. 

"It's ok, it's ok." Kanan whispered as he hugged him tightly. He wiped the tear from his cheek. "Its the purrgil."

Kanan almost laughed at the confused expression on Ezra's face so he explained "We came out of hyperspace and there was a large herd of them around the ship. Hundreds of them. And, according to Hera, it appears to be their…mating season. Because we have a Force connection with them we are affected, unfortunately."

"We?" Ezra questioned. "So this is happening to you, too? But you seem fine."

"I've been able to fight it so far but it's been"

"Hard?" Ezra interrupted with a laugh. Kanan couldn't help but laugh, too. This situation was truly ridiculous.

"Well, I didn't even try to 'fight it' but I should have. It got 'harder' each time."

"Each time?" the older man questioned.

Ezra paused, suddenly unable to look Kanan in the eyes "I've come four times all ready." Ezra confessed.

Ezra watched as a blush spread across Kanan's beautiful face. His master had just watched him have one of those orgasms, he suddenly remembered and he felt a matching blush making his cheeks burn.

"Kanan...its starting again."


	7. Forced

Dedicated to Ballista because she said I was teasing. ;)

 

"Kanan...its starting again." Ezra gasped as he fought to throw off the blanket swaddled around him. At the same time, Kanan was fighting to keep it in place.

"Stop! Let me go! I'm burning up!" Ezra protested, squirming on his lap. 

Kanan froze as his padawan's flailing body rutted against his hard cock. Ezra stilled too when he heard the larger man make the most erotic noise he had ever heard.

Kanan's face was so beautiful right now. His cheeks were flushed, his long hair hung loose around his handsome face and his lush mouth hung open. Ezra could feel though their bond that his will was about to break. He was so close to submitting to his desires. And Ezra needed him to submit, right now.

Kanan was so distracted, it was easy to slip into his thoughts, see what he truly wanted. Ezra could feel that there was something his master needed but would never ask for.

A knowing smirk spread across his padawan's face and Kanan shivered in delight knowing that the lothcat was out of the bag. 

The blanket flew across the room and Kanan felt himself pushed back flat onto the bed by the Force. Ezra sat straddling his lap, completely, gloriously naked, rocking his hips. Kanan threw his head back, moaning with abandon as Ezra rubbed relentlessly against his clothed erection. Ezra rode him until he felt that his master was on the edge, then he slid off him, laying next to him on the bed.

Kanan turned his head to look at him and his eyes were wild begging wordlessly for more.

Ezra leaned in and whispered into his masters ear. "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna make you come. You're going to come by my hands. Then you're going to come down my throat. Then, when you think you are losing your mind I'm going to use the Force to fuck you until you break."


	8. Completion

Kanan's kinks weren't that kinky, Ezra thought as he laid along side his master's long warm body. He felt sad that Kanan had never indulged himself before now. His master was such a good man and life was short, especially life these days. Ezra wanted to live before he died.

Making love to Kanan was so easy once he knew what his partner wanted. It all felt so natural. If Kanan wanted something he could feel it. Ezra felt comforted that if he did something wrong he would know. No complaints so far.

Kanan took a lot of pride in his self discipline, so it was difficult for him to admit what he really needed. He needed his partner to be exclusive. He needed someone to push him past his limits. And most of all, he needed someone who could overpower him, force him to come when they wanted.

For now, he was laying next to Kanan in bed. He whispered dirty talk into his ear while his fingers slipped under the waistband of his pants, gently teasing the tip of the hard cock that was trapped under layers of clothes. Being forced to come while fully clothed was yet another of Kanan's unfulfilled fantasies that Ezra was happy to indulge. 

"You feel so good under my hands. Your skin is so hot." Ezra purred in his ear as his fingers worked him slowly, his touch so gentle. Ezra could sense that Kanan wanted to kiss him, but the dirty words whispered in his ear were what he wanted right now

The teasing fingers slid further into his pants and Ezra stroked his entire length for the first time.  
"Oh baby, you're so big, so thick." 

After a few maddeningly slow strokes all the way down to the base of his shaft, Ezra's hand mercifully began to quicken. 

"How am I ever going to get all of you in my mouth?" Ezra's hot breath on his ear and neck felt so good. It made him hot all over.

Kanan looked over at him, a pleading look on his face. Ezra could feel he was on edge, ready to come but needed a last push. He shortened and quickened his strokes, torturing just the sensitive tip of his cock, moving his hand as fast as he could. Kanan's body responded immediately. His muscles tensed and he could feel his legs shaking. He tried to thrust his hips, but Ezra Force pushed him against the mattress. 

Ezra's hand and arm were aching, but he wouldn't relent his stroking. He gritted his teeth and tangled his free hand into Kanan's long hair, pulling their faces close.

"Come on, baby. Let go. I've got you." He pleaded, not knowing how much longer he could keep up the pace.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" the older man chanted as his handsome face contorted in an almost painfully expression as his first orgasm hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, groaning so loud that for a moment Ezra thought he had hurt him. But then felt Kanan's warm, thick come on his hand and he knew he had pleased his master. He felt so alive.

Using the hand in Kanan's hair he pulled their mouths together for a sloppy kiss as his master shuddered through the last of his orgasm. It was difficult to kiss and stroke at the same time but he could feel that Kanan needed both. As his strokes gradually slowed the kiss intensified. Eventually he could feel that he had wrung all of the pleasure out of the man beside him and he stilled his hand. 

Ezra felt dizzy with lust, his head buzzing as he moved to lay atop Kanan's prone body. He freed Kanan's hands and hips from the Force hold and then grabbed one of his large hands, twining there fingers together. He waited patiently as Kanan recovered.

It gave him time to plan what he wanted to do next.


	9. Dirty

The Jedi had known for a long time that his padawan had strong feelings for him. How could he not know. And recently he had been more than flattered by those feelings, he had started to have feelings himself. He hadn't planned to act on them for reasons that seemed very valid before today.

His thoughts were silenced when he felt his 'heat' starting again. He didn't know else to describe it.

He lifted his head from the bed and looked down at Ezra, who was laying on top of him, his head pillowed on his chest. He couldn't see his face, so he reached out with the Force to gauge how Ezra was truly feeling. Ezra must have felt him probing because he lifted his head and rested his chin on Kanan's chest. A wicked smile spread across his face as he scooted up his body to bring their mouths closer.

"I love feeling you in my mind." Ezra whispered as he brought their lips together. The kiss was brief and chase this time. "I can't imagine loving someone without this connection." he admitted as he kissed the man beneath him again.

"I love you, too." Kanan confessed, a matching smile spreading across his face.

"I know." Ezra taunted "I can feel it. I can also feel that you are getting hard again." Kanan groaned as Ezra reached down and cupped his clothed member. 

"You're dirty, old man." Ezra said as he slid off him and started to unbuckle his lover's pants. "You need a shower."

Kanan wholeheartedly agreed and he lifted his hips so his pants could be removed. The cool air felt good on his overheated skin, and he felt goosebumps forming. Then his shirt was being pushed up his chest so he pulled that off, too. As much as he loved having his 'make me come with my clothes on' fantasy fulfilled he was anxious to be naked. Naked in front of Ezra.

He knew he had a nice body, and he couldn't wait to see Ezra's reaction to seeing every inch of him. Ezra didn't disappoint. Once he had his shirt off, he saw Ezra sitting next to him on the bed, his eyes were slowly raking up his body lingering at the hardness between his legs. Kanan's cock jumped and throbbed in response.

Ezra glanced up, locked eyes with him and then leaned down, placing a kiss on his oversensitive cock head. He then left the bed, heading for the fresher, giving Kanan a nice view of his backside. 

Ezra looked over his shoulder at him before disappearing into the shower. "Join me."


	10. Bound

When Kanan entered the wash room, Ezra was standing at sink washing his hands. Heat pooled in his stomach as he thought about what Ezra was washing from his fingers. "I just came all over those lovely, tender hands." Kanan thought as he cupped his fingers around his hardening cock. 

Ezra must have felt his presence because he turned to look at him over his shoulder, his gaze focused on the hardening cock sliding through his thick fingers.

His padawan's eyes moved to Kanan's face and he noticed that he seemed annoyed. Kanan gasped in surprise as he was lifted off the floor and flung across the small room and then pinned to the wall of the shower. Ezra sauntered over to him and with a flip of his hands pinned his arms to the wall of the fresher. The smaller man didn't say anything, but it was clear that he didn't want Kanan touching himself. 

Kanan cursed their emotional bond as he felt wave after wave of lust radiating from the man standing naked before him, within arms reach if his arms weren't pinned. It was suddenly too much to bear and his entire body went taught. The cocky smirk was back as Ezra moved forward pressing his gloriously naked body against his. They both moaned as they touched skin to skin for the first time.

Ezra had to stretch up on his tip toes to bring their lips together. Even then, he still had to pull Kanan's hair to crane his head down. With both of them stretching, kissing soon became uncomfortable. 

Ezra pouted as he put his feet flat on the floor. He moved back a step and Kanan sighed, missing the feel of their bodies together. The young man closed his eyes and extended his hand toward his lover, pursing his lips as if he was blowing a kiss. Kanan laughed as he felt the soft brush of the ghost kiss on the tip of his nose. At first Kanan thought he had missed his lips, but Ezra peeked an eye open and pointed at his own nose, looking for confirmation that he had struck his intended target. 

Kanan could only nod as his mouth suddenly became dry. Ezra's dirty talk from before echoed in his mind and he felt faint as all the blood rushed south. He had never told anyone about his fantasy of using the Force during sex, but Ezra knew.

Ezra's eyes closed again and Kanan felt the ghost lips land on his mouth in a brief kiss. He tried to kiss back but the pressure on his lips disappeared. His padawan looked frustrated and Kanan couldn't help but feel disappointed. Perhaps this wasn't going to work.

Ezra turned and pointed his hand toward his bedroom and a bed sheet flew into his waiting hand. Kanan was honestly perplexed. He noticed the padawan's hands were shaking as he ripped the sheet into long strips. Fighting the desires the heat stoked was exhausting and tearing apart the sheet was taxing, too. The sound of ripping cloth stopped and Kanan watched as the long strips of material slid across the floor toward him. He felt himself released from the Force hold as the fabric slowly snaked around him, caressing him.

One long strip slid around his right wrist as another bound his left. Then both arms were pulled over his head and secured to the shower head. Other strips wrapped around his ankles and his legs were bound together. Finally, Ezra came to him with a smaller piece of the shredded bed sheet in his hand. He placed it under Kanan's nose and all he could smell was the musky scent of Ezra's body. 

Kanan felt tears spring to his eyes as he inhaled the heady scent. He wanted. He wanted so much that it physically hurt. He opened his mouth and the small scrap of fabric was slipped in between his lips. 

"Let's begin."


	11. Gagged

"Let's begin."

It had taken all his self control to keep his hands off his master until he had him properly restrained. So much beautiful naked skin spread out before him, it was breathtaking. Making another person come was so much more arousing that he had ever imagined and he was dying to do it again. 

His hands were still shaking when he finally made contact with his lover's naked skin. He touched Kanan everywhere he could reach, sliding his hands down his thick, muscular thighs, up across his torso then around to his backside and back, finally circling back around to his chest. He caressed him again and again this way before stopping at his love's chest, savoring the softness of the hair he found there. He quickly became obsessed with stroking his love's taught nipples because every time flicked and stroked there Kanan made these amazing purring noises around his gag. Ezra wanted, more than anything, to remove that gag but he knew that it was what Kanan wanted so he left it. For now.

"I want to kiss you so bad right now." Ezra sighed as he stretched up and kissed Kanan's cheek next to the gag, rubbing their bodies together. He caught his own scent on the fabric gag and smiled. He had worried that it might have been to kinky but Kanan loved it.

The fabric bonds and gag were an unfortunate necessity. The young man had tried to both hold and touch his lover with the Force, but it proved to require too much from him. He was sure his master could do both and the thought sent a thrill up his spine. Maybe someday he would be disciplined enough to do both. Something to look forward to, Ezra thought happily. 

Kissing someone using the Force was definitely a new experience. Unfortunately it was not nearly as satisfying as an actual kiss. He felt the pressure of skin against his lips and his mouth had tingled afterward, but he missed the heat and taste of Kanan's flesh. He wasn't sure if he could kiss, stroke and Force touch him all at once but he was sure as hell going to try. It was good to have goals.

"I should be able to feel your discomfort if I do something you don't like, but if you want me to stop just..." Ezra thought about what kind of signal Kanan could give him tied up and gagged but nothing came to mind. After a moment Kanan snapped his fingers twice.

"Good idea. Are you ready?"

Kanan shuddered under his hands and nodded once. 

Ezra took a step back, closed his eyes, extended his hand toward Kanan and reached out to the Force with a wicked smile on his pretty face.


	12. Swallowed

The first caress of the Force hands Kanan felt was on his cheek. Fingers slid into his hair, short nails scraping his scalp and then the fingers faded away. It felt just like Ezra's hands, he thought. He even felt the coarseness of the saber calluses on Ezra's fingers. The first hand returned to comb through his hair, as a second massaged his neck.

"Mmmmmmmm." Kanan moaned in contentment as his head fell back to rest on the shower wall. The touch wasn't sexual, but it felt amazing. 

Another set of hands began massaging his shoulders, which helped alleviate the strain caused by his arms being bound over his head. Ezra was so in tune with his body he knew where he was hurting. The hands were strong yet gentle as they kneaded his muscles until the tension in his upper body was gone. He was soon lulled into a relaxed half-sleep. The third set of hands quickly became Kanan's favorite. The first time they touched him they firmly grabbed his ass and squeezed before sliding down the back of his thighs, massaging and stroking. 

Kanan could only imagine how much energy and concentration this required from Ezra. It was a tremendous display of power and knowing he was at that power's mercy made his skin flush hot.

When Kanan opened his eyes, Ezra was still standing as before, eyes closed, hand extended toward him. The young man must have felt him watching because he opened his eyes, too. Holding his master's gaze he reached down and stroked himself with his free hand. Kanan jumped and moaned around his gag when he felt a matching stroke on his own cock.

"We are going to come together this time." the young man promised as he moved forward until his outstretched hand was resting on his masters chest. Kanan could see that his skin was covered with a thick layer of sweat, moisture was beading on his skin. Using the Force was difficult at this moment but Kanan reached out and turned on the shower, spraying them both with a cooling mist. Ezra signed and threw his head back as the water cooled his overheated body. 

"Oh gods thank you! I'm so hot!" Ezra gasped. "I'm sorry, this is going to be quick. So tired." he whined as he rested his forehead on his master's chest. 

Suddenly most of the ghost hands on his body faded. Kanan barely noticed because the one on his cock quickened. Ezra was tiring and he wanted desperately to bring them both to completion before his concentration broke. His padawan was making the most amazing noises as he kissed Kanan's chest. The older man shuddered as the wonderful mouth moved down his body trailing open mouthed kisses all over his naked skin. A hot tongue and lips laved the skin over his ribs and then moved down further to lick and nip at his taught stomach. 

Ezra was panting and he could feel the hot breath teasing over his hard flesh. After a few moments, which felt like an eternity, Ezra slipped his mouth over the head of his cock. Kanan went very still, his body taut as he tried not to come immediately. Thank the stars the hand stroking him slowed as Ezra began to suck and lick him.

Gods all he wanted was to thrust his hips, fuck into the tight heat of that wonderful, smart ass mouth. He began to tremble as he fought the urge to move. Ezra responded by sucking harder and Force pinning his hips to the wall.

He tried, he really tried to let Ezra know he was coming before it happened. But he was gagged, bound at the ankles and wrists, and pinned to the wall. All he could do as his orgasm ripped through him was to take it. 

And take it.

And take it.


	13. Soothed

Kanan regained consciousness slowly. He felt blissfully exhausted, and his body tingled all over. He was so warm. When he woke, he was sitting on the floor of the shower, leaning on the wall with his legs stretched out straight, flat against the floor. Ezra sat next to him, facing him, his legs folded under him. He tried to move, but his legs felt boneless and his hands trembled. Trembled just like Ezra's hands, Kanan thought. The steam shower was running, and the room was filled with warmth. 

Ezra looked and felt nervous, so he reached out and brought their faces together. Poor Ezra looked shocked that he would want to kiss him after the intimate experience they just shared. Kanan insisted, Ezra relented but with a skeptical expression on his face as if he was saying "if you insist". They kissed chastely for a moment, Ezra seemingly unwilling to deepen the kiss. Kanan slid his tongue along his lips, again and again until he finally relented. His partner's mouth tasted of mint, and Kanan pulled back to look his lover in the eyes.

"What you did to me...for me, if you didn't enjoy it...you didn't have to..."

"Let you come in my mouth?" Ezra finished for him, loving the way Kanan reacted to his dirty, dirty mouth. Sitting this close, he could see all the wonderful changes in his love's face as he turned him on, so beautiful. "It's what we both wanted." Ezra shrugged. "I didn't mind the taste of you." Ezra confessed, "But I wanted to kiss you when you woke, so I freshened up." Sitting side by side, their height difference wasn't an issue so they kissed languidly for a long time, enjoying the warmth of the shower. Ezra wrapped his long arms around his neck, running his fingers through his hair as their kiss deepened. Ezra pulled his long hair to wrench Kanan's head to the side, exposing his long neck. He laved the sensitive skin of his throat with his tongue and sucked with his lips until Kanan was purring. 

Ezra was a wonderful lover, so giving and selfless. Kanan couldn't help but feel like a bad partner, after all he had barely touched the other man. It's hard to touch someone when you were Forced held against a bed or bound at the ankles and wrists. He checked his love's emotions expecting him to be frustrated or maybe even slightly annoyed. All he felt from Ezra was bliss and contentment. Kanan was the luckiest man in the universe. It was his turn to give pleasure, he decided, so he slid his hands from where they were around Ezra's torso and placed them on his love's thighs, his hands glided easily over the wet flesh. Hot breath ghosted over his ear, as those awesome lips moved to suck on his ear lobe. Kanan braced himself for more dirty talk as he slipped his hand around Ezra's hard flesh. The noise his lover made caused him to stop immediately. Ezra hissed in pain and bit down hard on Kanan's earlobe. Through their bond he felt Ezra's pain.

"Sorry, it burns." Ezra hissed as he leaned back. Kanan hated that his love was in pain after giving him so much pleasure. He looked down at Ezra's hardness and saw that his skin was chaffed and covered with small angry red welts where he had scratched his delicate skin. 

Ezra extended his hand toward the bathroom mirror and the fresher's medicine cabinet swung open. A small medi kit flew into his hand. "How are the Jedi not all overweight? You can summon everything you need, you never really have to move." Ezra joked, trying to lighten the mood as he searched through the small, disorganized kit. "Thank the Force, I've got some bacta gel in here." he exclaimed fishing out a small bottle. He upended the bottle and was about to squirt some of the healing gel onto his palm when that wicked smile reappeared. 

Kanan swallowed the lump growing in his throat, his mouth suddenly dry as Ezra rose to his knees, grabbed his hand, and filled his palm with cool, slick gel. His heart began pounding in his chest as he wrapped his hand around Ezra's hardness, smearing the healing gel over the chaffed skin. Ezra closed his eyes and threw his head back. Gods, he was beautiful in his pleasure. Kanan reached down to stroke himself only to have his hand batted away and replaced by his lover's hand, slick with gel.

"You're a bit chaffed, too." Ezra diagnosed as he slathered the gel all over Kanan's hardening cock. Kanan doubted he needed healing, but the slickness felt amazing along with the pressure of Ezra's hands. He fought to keep his eyes open as they played with each other, wanting to memorize every expression on Ezra's face. He lost that battle when Ezra slid forward and straddled his lap. Their bodies were pressed together from chest to thighs and Kanan could reach almost ever inch of his lover's skin. He couldn't help the sounds that poured from him, it felt so good to be close like this. Trapped between them, their cocks slid deliciously together, the slick gel allowing their hands to glide across the flesh easily. 

Ezra pulled back from their kiss, stilled his hips and hand, and then summoned the small tube of gel. At first, Kanan was confused. The last thing they needed right now was more gel, they were both coated with it. Ezra grabbed Kanan's hand like before but this time when he rose to his knees the young man leaned forward and whispered in his master's ear.

"Fuck me."


	14. Fulfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money shot chapter, holy cow this was hard to write, no pun intended. Let me know your thoughts

"Fuck me." Ezra breathed into his ear, his hot breath tickling his skin. It sounded more like an order than a request, Kanan thought. Well thankfully Kanan was very good at following orders.

Kanan had never made love to a man, but that didn't mean he was ignorant of how to bring Ezra pleasure. He needed to focus so he stilled Ezra's hand on his hardness and moved the hand away. Then rubbed his hands together, spreading the gel over his fingers and then grabbed Ezra's cock in a tight grip. As he stroked him slowly he lowered his other hand between Ezra's legs reaching back, teasing the sensitive skin there. He wondered if Ezra had ever touched himself here, as his fingers massaged and circled. "Probably not" Kanan thought, based on the shocked, choked noises the young man was making now.

"Yes, yes please. That feels so good." Ezra purred, sounding a bit surprised that being touched back there was so pleasurable.

Kanan was having a hard time holding back, going slow. He wanted to pull Ezra down onto his lap, slide into his heat, but he would not hurt his lover.

"Good, good. More now, ready?" Kanan gritted out through clenched teeth as he slowly slid his fingers up into Ezra's body. The body above him tensed and stilled for a moment and he could hear harsh breathing. He was starting to worry that he had caused hurt but Ezra lifted his hips and then pushed down, riding the fingers inside him.

Kanan wondered if Ezra knew about the special place inside his body. It was difficult to reach without a partner's help, so perhaps not. Everything feels better when someone else touches you, Kanan thought as he moved his fingers inside Ezra's body, stroking forward as Ezra slid down. Ezra yelped and nearly jumped off his lap so of course Kanan stroked the fingers inside him again and again over the small gland he found there.

"KRIFF!"

"OH GODS!"

The rest of the curses Kanan wrung from Ezra were muffled as he had slapped both hands over his own mouth. Kanan's fingers were merciless and soon Ezra was clenching around his fingers. He knew he was close again but Kanan didn't want him to come yet, so he slid his fingers from Ezra's warm body.

"What the kriff was that and why did you stop?" Ezra's eyes were wild and his voice was shaking. Kanan just smiled at him knowingly. He grabbed Ezra's slim hips and after a little scooting and adjusting, carefully rolled them over in the small space.

"That was my gift to you, my love." Kanan lifted Ezra's knees higher as he looked down at his lover. "And I stopped because I want to see your face when you come on my cock."

He leaned down to kiss his lover as he pushed his hips forward a little. Slowly and gently, he rocked his hips and slid into the body beneath him. He pulled back and watched Ezra's face for any sign of pain. Ezra smiled up at him and pulled Kanan down to join their mouths again as their bodies joined. Finally, they both sighed when Kanan finally fully inside. He had forgotten how good it felt to be buried inside someone, especially someone you cared about.

He gave Ezra one last kiss before he began thrusting faster. He didn't want to muffle any of the wonderful noises his lover was making. Ezra was looking up at him, his mouth open and panting as he began to quicken his thrusts. Kanan just prayed that he could hold off long enough for the young man to come, because Ezra felt so good around him that he was close himself. The young man must have sensed it because he began stroking himself and pinching his chest with his free hand.

Kanan's elbows and forearms were sore from being pressed against the floor and his lower back was aching so he lifted up onto his hands and arched his back, and slid back home to the hilt. Ezra's body went taught under him, and he knew that he had hit that special spot again. He stroked at the same angle again and again until Ezra clamped around him as he shuddered through his orgasm, pulling Kanan along with him. Relieved to know that his lover was compete, he let himself fall over the edge, too. He collapsed down onto Ezra's body, hoping he wasn't crushing him.

"I love you, but your crushing me." Ezra groaned as he pushed at Kanan's shoulders. They rolled so they were both laying on their sides in each others arms.

"I love you, too." Kanan answered as he pulled Ezra close, savoring the warmth of his body.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Happy endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purrgil are gone, what will become of Kezra?

Ezra must have fallen asleep in the shower because when he woke he was in bed with Kanan's long, warm body pressed up against his back. He imagined his lover carrying him to bed and he smiled. It was intoxicating to be with someone so strong.

He looked around the dim room and noticed that things in his room had been moved as he slept. Zeb's bow rifle was gone and all of his friend's other minimal belongings were removed, too. Also, Kanan's Jedi holocron sat on the crate he used as a table. Seeing the small device filled Ezra with joy. It looked like Kanan was moving in to his room. "Our room." Ezra thought happily as he pulled Kanan's arm around him. Zeb was probably ecstatic to have his own room again, Ezra thought as he closed his eyes again.

He was too excited to sleep, so he just laid next to his lover, savoring the feel of so much naked skin against him. He reached out to the Force and discovered that the purrgil were gone. He had mixed feelings about this discovery. Through their Force bond he could sense the love Kanan felt for him. But it didn't feel any different than the love he had always felt flowing through their bond. Ezra grew worried that maybe, when Kanan woke, he would be full of regret. He had moved his belongings into their room, but maybe Kanan had done that when the purrgil were here, influencing them.

He was pulled out of his troubled thoughts when Kanan began to move, stretching his limbs and yawning loudly. He watched a smile spread over Kanan's handsome face as his eyes slid open. 

Without a word, his lover brought his lips to Ezra's cheek, playfully kissing him for a long time. "Mmmmmmwaaaaaah!"

He pulled Ezra into his arms and gave him a tight hug. Most of Ezra's tension drained away, since Kanan seemed so happy. No matter what happened after today, they would always have the loving and lustful moments they just shared.

"You distress woke me from a wonderful dream, so your going to have to help me make that dream come true." Kanan scolded as he rolled them so Ezra was under his large body, kissing Ezra's worries away.

Ezra didn't know what their future held but for now he was going to take every scrap of happiness his love would give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely rewrote the first chapter to take out any reference to Hera/Kanan. In this alternate universe Hera and Kanan are not interested in each other and are friends only.
> 
> I know fanfiction is a fantasy, but even in a fantasy world I couldn't have them doing it on Hera's ship. Rude.


End file.
